The Light Wins
by Lilly Lone
Summary: A hero always comes to save the day, and when that hero has The Force, no evil in the world can win. Not Forever. Kylo Ren will learn why his grandfather is so worthy of admiration. (Hint-not for being Darth Vader).


A/N: Here is the "happy" version of the story I posted yesterday.

The only way I can accept Rey beating someone as (supposedly) powerful as Ben Solo/Kylo Ren is if she's receiving help.

I get that she's stronger in the Force than maybe even Anakin and Luke, and definitely more than Kylo, but it just goes against everything previously established by George Lucas.

Also, I still can't get over the small part Luke played in Episode VII. Luke Mothereffing Skywalker! **Sorry**.

This will definitely be too unrealistic, but again, I just wrote this for fun.

* * *

The Light Side Wins

"I know what I have to do," Kylo Ren said, standing in front of his father over the walkway. "But I don't know if I have the strength to do it."

Han Solo looked at him, understandingly and lovingly. He wanted to be supportive, even if he didn't get his son, not even a little bit. He loved him. And he had promised Leia.

"Would you help me?" that troubled voice said.

"Of course," his father answered. "Anything."

Suddenly, Han saw as his son backed away.

Kylo Ren threw his weapon to the floor, so he could put his both hands on his head.

He fell to his knees and started screaming, "Stop it! Stop it! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Han walked closer to him and tried to help him stand up.

"What's wrong, Ben? What's happening to you?"

The younger man had a face that reflected only madness and confusion.

His eyes turned red and his skin grew pale.

Tears almost fell from his dark eyes.

 _You will not do this!_ Kylo was hearing in his aching head. _I will not allow it!_

 _Stop it, now. You've done enough and I'm not going to allow it—anymore!_

 _You and I won't be ever seeing each other again, Ben._

 _But I will see you, and you will hear me!_

 _Let go of your hate… the light flows through you… you don't want to hurt him!_

 _Think of your mother! Are you seeing her face behind my voice?_

 _Does it hurt? Tell me Ben, what does your head feels like right now?_

"I hate you!" Kylo cries. "You will not get the best of me! Where are you? Show yourself you coward!"

 _I will not fall to your provocations, young man._

 _That's not the Jedi way. If only you would've allowed me to train you…_

 _You ruined every chance of ever bringing back the Jedi._

 _But you will not ruin the Galaxy._

 _And most certainly, you will not tear apart your family._

"You were the one who destroyed it!" Kylo cried, and now Chewbacca was standing next to Han, who was starting to imagine what his son was going through.

"You all abandoned me! My father… and my mother… they didn't want me! They didn't care for me! You all deserve what's happened!"

 _Do you really believe that, Ben?_

 _Look at your father's face._

 _I'm seeing it, too. Can you see how afraid he is for you?_

"He's afraid of me! He doesn't care what happens to me!" Kylo cries looking hatefully at his father.

 _If only you could see your mother, as well. You would change your mind. Leia would be destroyed if she knew what you're planning to do…_

"Shut up! Do not mention her! You are all dead to me!"

And with a savage and mad movement, Kylo Ren runs in his father's direction with his red lightsaber ignited.

Chewbacca lets out his wildest cry.

Han Solo stands there unable of believing what his son is about to do.

But as the evil and hurt Kylo tries to kill his own father, he is stopped.

It is not his decision.

From his island, Luke Skywalker prevents Kylo from using his lightsaber.

Luke takes the weapon and forces it against its own owner, Kylo is left with a scar on his face, almost identical to the one Anakin Skywalker once had.

The lightsaber then falls into the abyss.

"Nooo!" Kylo cries. His anger towards his father and his hate towards his uncle truly possessing him.

He turns and sees that girl… the scavenger, and imitating Darth Vader's famous attack, he force chokes her.

"Who is she, Luke?" Kylo asks. "Would you care if I kill her right now?"

Finn, the man standing next to Rey, tries with all of his strength to bring her to the floor. But it is all useless, only another force user could help her.

Why can't she realize she has the Force? Kylo wonders, mad beyond reason.

And he continues to choke her.

"Stop it, Ben!" Han cries. Chewbacca was about to run over Kylo

But then, it is Kylo himself who has trouble breathing.

Rey falls into Finn's arms and Kylo to the cold floor.

 _It isn't so pleasant when it happens to you?_ Luke's voice says, almost sarcastically through the Force.

"Ben!" Han cries and runs to his son's aid, unable of doing anything to stop it.

When the young man rests on his father's arms, he regains the ability to breathe.

 _He loves you, do you see? He doesn't care that he almost watched you kill an innocent woman. How could you want to kill him, Ben?_

 _You don't, admit it._

Han watches as his son sheds reluctant tears.

 _If I could get to him, I can get to you, as well._

 _He saw the Light._

 _Before his death, my father saw the Light._

 _You don't have to wait so long!_

 _Ben Solo._

 _The Light calls you._

 _Do it for your mother, who is hurting right now, though she doesn't exactly know why._

 _Do it for your father, who is watching you, terrified for you._

 _And finally, do it for yourself… my nephew!_

 _The Force is strong with you, Ben Solo!_

"You will not get me with your cursed Jedi manipulation!" Kylo cries, barely with enough strength left in him.

 _I am no Jedi…_ Luke's words flew through the Force. And they not only reach Kylo Ren.

Leia finally hears her twin brother's voice.

And also… Rey!

Rey listened and understood almost immediately that she can't just watch anymore. She has to intervene.

Without knowing how

Rey had the Skywalker lightsaber on her hands, and she heard, _The Force will be with you, always._

 _Do what you have to do!_

 _The Dark Side can't win!_

 _Use the Force, Rey!_

"The Force?" she says, at first confused.

Kylo Stood up, and from another planet, Luke could tell, he was beyond help.

The Dark Side was strong with Ben Solo.

But he wasn't meant to win that day.

Not if Luke Skywalker could avoid it.

And with his Force Powers

Luke guided Rey.

The Dark Side might be faster, more seductive, but in the end, the Light always wins!

* * *

A/N: I was going to include a scene where Chewbacca finally shows why you don't want to mess with a Wookie (on Kylo Ren); but since this was a happy ending, I wanted Han Solo to live.

Again, I apologize to people who love TFA.

Yeah, maybe this was a bit ridiculous, but if in the last Jedi we find out that the reason for Rey picking up Luke's lightsaber even when Kylo was trying that too, is because Luke did that from his island, I will take back everything I said about the new trilogy.


End file.
